A Mountain of Trouble
A Mountain of Trouble is an episode made by RandomzSunfish23901. This episode introduces Adrian, the toucan explorer. Starring *Adrianus Peterson Beaky (as he is called in the intro) Appearances *The Cursed Idol Plot The episode starts with Adrian standing on the edge of a mountain, examining the mountains around him. After marking his location on a map, he puts the map away and starts climbing up the mountain, humming a tune of some sort. As he hikes, he gets his pegleg stuck in a small crack in the mountain. He mutters something, then gets his pegleg out of the crack and puts it back on his leg. As he adjusts his pegleg, the rope wrapped around him starts unraveling, making Adrian scream. He grabs the rope, saving himself and his pegleg. He ties himself back to the rope and continues climbing up the mountain. Adrian reaches the top, but then accidentally drops his pick on his foot, stabbing it. Adrian screams in pain and carefully removes the pickaxe from his foot. He then bandages up his foot and sighs upon finishing. He decides to take a break and sits down on a rock behind him. He gets an energy bar from his backpack and starts eating it. Soon after, he realizes that his backpack was open when he first saw it and that it was almost empty. He looks down and sees the rest of his stuff that was in the backpack sitting on a small ledge. He mutters something and finishes the rest of his energy bar. He picks up his pick and jabs it into the ground. He then slides down the rope. Just after he picks up his stuff, he hears rumbling and looks down to see an earthquake. He gasps and starts climbing, but the ledge breaks off from the earthquake, causing Adrian to hang onto the rope very tightly. He sees many trees below him falling down and climbs up the rope. He finally makes it to the top with his hands on his knees, panting. He then continues his hike, traumatized. He makes it somewhere near the top of the mountain and sees how little he has left to finish through binoculars. He cheers at this, but then accidentally drops the pick on his butt, causing it to impale him and him to be unable to walk. He crawls up the mountain using a nearby stick as a pick. He ties the rope to the stick and tosses it up, where it slips off the edge of the mountain and impales Adrian in his side. He rips the stick out of his side and tosses it up again. This time, it gets stuck on a rock. Adrian sighs at this and starts climbing up. However, he realizes it's harder than it looks because of his injured leg muscles. He climbs up, only using his hands, and finally makes it to the top. He cheers at this and tosses his backpack into the air. However, because he forgot to close it, many of the things in the backpack hit and impale Adrian. Barely alive, he covers his head to protect himself. The episode ends with a huge flag in his backpack impaling his head, which also stabs through the ground. =Moral= A mountain of trouble can be solved with help! Deaths *Adrian is impaled in the head by a flag. =Goofs= *The red part of his beak didn't appear when he was first seen climbing up the mountain. *Adrian's beak appears larger when the rope unravels. *The bandages on Adrian's foot disappear for the rest of the episode until the end. *His backpack appeared open when he sat down on the rock. *His backpack changed to a slightly darker color when he threw it into the air. Trivia *This is Adrian's debut episode. *When he muttered the first time, he was speaking full English. It could be unclearly translated to: **"Oh, bloody hell...." **"Oh, what the hell?", or: **"*sigh* Bloody hell." *When he muttered the second time, it could be translated to: **"Damn it...." *This is one of the only episodes with Adrian's full name in the intro. This was done as a sort of introduction for him, considering his full name isn't just Adrian. *Adrian had many things in his backpack, such as: **A leather-covered book **A pocket knife **A statue of the The Cursed Idol **A spare pickaxe **A diamond **A crystal statue of a skeleton, and: **A water canister *The crystal statue of a skeleton is based off of Indiana Jones: The Last Crusade, where Indiana Jones finds a statue of a crystal skeleton. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 63 Episodes Category:Solo episodes